Results of our previous studies in rabbits strongly indicate that immunologic mechanisms play an important role in the pathogenesis of recurrent uveitis caused by herpes simplex virus. The purpose of the proposed research projects is to carry out a further study on immunologic mechanisms of recurrent herpes simplex uveitis in rabbits and to define the role of T cells and B cells in the pathogenesis of the disease.